the_simpsons_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Movies
This are the movies and special episodes from "The Simpsons". Season 1 *Simpsons on an Open Fire *The Call of the Simpsons *Life on the Fast Lane *The Crepes of Wrath Season 2 *Threehouse of Horror *Dancin' Homer *Bart vs. Thanksgiving *Old Money *Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? *Homer Alone Season 3 *Stark Raving Dad *Threehouse of Horror II *Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington *I Married Marge *Radio Bart *Homer Defined *Black Widower Season 4 *Kamp Krusty *Threehouse of Horror III *New Kid on the Block *Mr. Plow *I Love Lisa Season 5 *Cape Feare *Threehouse of Horror IV *Homer and Apu *Mrge on the Lam *Rosebud *Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood *Lady Bouvier's Lover Season 6 *Threehouse of Horror V *Bart vs. Australia *Lemon of Troy *Who Shot Mr.Burns Season 7 *Who Shot Mr. Burns *Threehouse of Horror VI *The 138th Episode Spectacular *A Fish Called Selma *Summer of 4 Ft. 2 *Homerpalooza *Bart on the Road Season 8 *Threehouse of Horror VII *A Milhouse Divided *The Springfield Files *Homer's Phobia *Grade School Confidential *The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase Season 9 *The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson *The Principal and the Pauper X *Threehouse of Horror VIII *The Trouble with Trillions *The Cartridge Family *Lost Our Lisa *The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons *Miracle on Evergreen Terrace *Das Bus Season 10 *Threehouse of Horror IX *Homer Simpson in: "Kidnsey Trouble" *Mayored to the Mob *Viva Ned Flanders *I'm with Cupid *Maximum Homerdrive *Simpsons Blible Stories *Monty Can't Buy Me Love Season 11 *Threehouse of Horror X *Grift of the Magi X *Missionary: Impossible *Bart to the Future *Days of Wine and D'oh'ses X *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge *Kill the Alligator and Run Season 12 *Threehouse of Horror XI *Insane Clown Poppy *Homer vs. Dignity X *The Computer Wore Menace Shoes *Skenner's Sense of Snow X *Simpson Safari *Trilogy of Error *Simsons Tall Tales Season 13 *Threehouse of Horror XII *She of Little Faith X *The Bart Wants What It Wants *Tales from the Public Domain *Blame It Lisa *Gump Roast Season 14 *Threehouse of Horror XIII *How I Spent My Strummer Vacation *The Dad Who Knew Too Little *Special Edna *Dude, Where's My Ranch? X *Moe Baby Blues Season 15 *Threehouse of Horror XIV *The Regina Monologues *'Tis the Fifteenth Season X *I, (Annoyed Grunt)-bot *Margical History Tour *My Big Fat Geek Wedding X *Catch 'Em If You Can *Bart-Mangled Banner Season 16 *Threehouse of Horror XV *All's Fair In Oven War *Goo-Goo Gai Pan *Future-Drama Season 17 *Threehouse of Horror XVI *The Italian Bob X *Simpsons Christmas Stories *Kiss Kiss Bang Bangolare *The Wettest Stories Ever Told Season 18 *The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer *Threehouse of Horror XVII *Kill Gil Volumes I & II X *Moe'N'a Lisa *Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times *The Haw-Hawed Couple *Homerazzi *Little Big Girl *24 Minutes X *The Simpsons Movie X Season 19 *Threehouse of Horror XVIII *Little Orphan Millie *Any Given Sundance *Love, Springfildian Style *Apocalypse Cow X *All About Lisa X Season 20 *Threehouse of Horror XIX *Lost Verizon *Wedding for Disaster Season 21 *Threehouse of Horror XX X *The Devil Wear Nada *Boy Meets Curl *The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed *Moe Letter Blues X *Judge Me Tender X Season 22 *Elementary School Musical *Threehouse of Horror XI *Angry Dad: The Movie *A Midsummer's Nice Dream *The Real Housewives of Fat Tony Season 23 *Threehouse of Horror XII *Holiday of Future Passed *The Daughter Also Rises X *Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart *A Totally Fun Thing Thar Bart Will Never Do Again Season 24 *Threehouse of Horror XIII X *Dark Knight Court X *The Saga of Carl X Season 25 *Homerland X *Threehouse of Horror XIV *Yolo *White Christmas Blues *Married to the Blob *Specs and the City *You Don't Haveto Live Like a Refree *Days of Future Future *Bruck Like Me Season 26 *The Simpsons Guy X *Threehouse of Horror XV *Simpsorama X *I Won't Be Home For Christmas X *The Man Who Came To Be Dinner *Let's Fly a Coot X Season 27 *Threehouse of Horror XVI Category:Movies